


I’m a leading man

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [9]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: The boys as actors on a gay soap opera. Good ones. Yes, even Pete.





	I’m a leading man

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Meme. For puckinnichild. Beta-ed by linzeems and ffwarqueen.
> 
> Prompt: I-Innocence

When Gerard had told Pete that he was getting a new love interest, Pete balked.

“You’re kidding me, right? I mean the fans have been dying, _dying_ , to see me and Ryan end up together. Ryan even had Mikey killed off so he could get closer to me,” Pete stated.

And it was mostly true. See, Pete, Ryan, and Mikey were actors on the first gay soap opera called _Haven’s Point_. Gerard was the producer and creator. He had based it off of his relationship with his boyfriend Frank and his ex, Bert. Mikey got cast first mostly because he was Gerard’s brother and also because he was a good actor. Gerard had gotten one of his friends, Ray, to direct the first couple of episodes and Ray had brought Bob, a master light and sound guy.

The Soap Network had liked it, but said they couldn’t have a show with one actor (which is true), so Mikey had called in Pete and Pete called in everyone else. Pete had been on All My Children, but hated that he had to play a straight man. He had literally jumped at the chance to be on _Haven’s Point_.

The Pete/Ryan storyline had just been brought in and while a majority of people liked it, a few didn’t like that Ryan was psychotic now and thought he had better chemistry with Brendon. Plus, Gerard was getting tired of trying to think of crazy things for Ryan to do. He was happy and wanted his characters to be happy, hence the new storyline.

“No, Pete. I am not kidding. Ryan was getting to creepy for me and Mikey isn’t dead,” replied Gerard. He was sitting behind his desk going through a stack of headshots. He needed someone new and fresh. Someone innocent. Well, innocent looking at least.

“Do I get back with Mikey?”

“No. I think I’m going to put him with Gabe. You, Peter, are going to have the best love affair since Luke and Laura. It might even surpass Luke and Laura if I can find a fucking headshot.”

Pete sighed. “I was just getting used to Ryan.”

“I know, but this will be great. I’ll call you when I find the guy of your dreams.” Gerard waved his hand, dismissing Pete.

Pete stood up and slumped his shoulders.

“Pouting won’t work Pete. I live with Frank.”

Pete scowled and left Gerard’s office.

*****************

Pete rubbed his eyes as he stumbled into his dressing room. He hated the early morning. As he was pouring his coffee, there was a knock on the door. He grunted and the door opened. It was Joe.

“Hey, dude. Gee is looking for you. Something about a new lead,” Joe said while looking longingly at the coffee.

Pete hunched over the coffee. “No way, man. This is mine. Just because your boyfriend isn’t into caffeine doesn’t mean you can have mine.”

Joe sighed. “I know. Andy just wants me to be healthy.”

“Sucks.”

“Yeah.”

******************

When Pete waltzed into Gerard’s office three minutes late, he saw a kid wearing a trucker hat sitting next to Gerard.

Gerard looked up and said, “Pete! Glad you could make it! This is Patrick and he’ll be your new boyfriend.”

“What?” Pete asked. “He looks like he’s twelve.”

The kid, Patrick, scowled. “I’m 23, asshole.”

Gerard laughed. “You’re getting along already! Now, here are the lines. If you could just run through them for me that would be awesome.”

Patrick cleared his throat. “Hi,” he said shyly.

Pete did a double take. “Oh…uh…hi. I’m Pete. You have to be new here, _Haven’s Point_ is a small place.”

“Yeah. I just moved here with my mom.” Patrick ducked his head.

Pete swallowed hard. “Really? That’s great. How old are you?”

“23. I take care of my mom though. She has cancer and needs a lot of help.”

“That’s…cool. Hey, that’s a nice guitar.”

“Thanks. My dad gave it to me.”

Gerard interrupted, “That’s perfect you guys! Just perfect. Now, why don’t you two go get acquainted and practice your lines. Filming is tomorrow.”

****************

Pete stared at Patrick.

“What?” Patrick glared.

“That was really good. I mean you went from all grrr to shy in like two seconds.”

Patrick looked away. “Thanks.”

“So, do you play guitar?”

“Yeah. Isn’t that why it’s in the script?”

Pete nodded. “Gerard likes to use real life stuff. He says it messes people up. What else can you do?”

“Well, I play drums, piano, and a bunch of other instruments. I also sing, kind of. It’s not very good.”

“I don’t know, man. If your singing is like your acting I bet you sing like a fucking angel.”

Patrick blushed. “No, not really.” He pulled his hat down over his eyes.

“What’s up with the hat? It was in the script too.”

“I wear hats all the time.”

“Why?” Pete poked Patrick in the stomach.

“I have a bald spot and I’m a little sensitive about it, fucker.” Patrick made to get up, but Pete tackled him to the ground.

“No, don’t leave. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I mean we can’t all look like you.”

“Me?” Pete asked incredulously, looking down at Patrick. “There’s nothing special about me. I’m a little dude covered in tattoos.”

“You have a nice smile,” Patrick whispered.

“No way. I have too many teeth. Besides Spencer has the kick ass smile around here. When he can be bothered to use it.”

Patrick shook his head. “I like yours better.”

Pete grinned at him.

***************

Patrick was a little nervous. He’d never been in a production like this before.

Andy came up to him and asked, “You all right?”

“I think I’m going to fucking puke,” replied Patrick.

“Just don’t do it on me.”

Patrick choked out a laugh. “Thanks, man.”

Andy clapped him on the back. “No problem. Now go get ‘em tiger.” He shoved Patrick towards the set.

****************

“Thanks. My dad gave it to me.”

“Awesome. You play it?”

Patrick looked askance at Pete. “That’s kind of why I have it.”

Pete laughed nervously. “Yeah. I mean right.”

They stared at each other. Finally Pete said, “You want some coffee?”

“I don’t know. I was talking to Jon…”

“You know Jon?” Pete interrupted.

“He’s my neighbor.”

“Oh.”

“Anyways, I was talking to Jon and he said that you had a stalker that may or may not have killed your last boyfriend.”

“Oh, you mean Ryan? No, no. That’s cool now. Brendon totally talked some sense into him. See?” Pete pointed out Ryan and Brendon cuddling in a corner booth.

“Well, that’s okay then,” Patrick smiled. “I’d love some coffee.”

“Great!” Pete smiled back.

“And, cut!” cried Ray. “That was great you guys! Just wonderful. The fans are going to love it. Okay, Spencer and Jon get ready for the next scene. Pete and Patrick, you guys can go to lunch. I won’t need you until later.” With that Ray jogged off.

Pete slung an arm over Patrick’s shoulder. “Come back to my dressing room.”

“You mean _our_ dressing room,” Patrick replied.

“Wait, what?”

*****************

Pete scowled as he saw that Patrick’s things had been moved into his dressing room.

“Hey, don’t blame me. Gerard said all the couples had to share,” said Patrick.

Pete huffed as he sat down. “Hey, do mind dogs?”

“That was random. No, why?”

“I have one and bring him in sometimes. He’s adorable. He’s name is Hemingway, like the author. You want to see some pictures?”

Patrick nodded absently as he tried to set up his area. He stumbled back a little as Pete shoved some photos in his face.

“My dog. Isn’t he cute?”

“He is.”

Pete gave him a look that said ‘you didn’t look’.

Patrick hurried to say, “No really. He’s the cutest dog I’ve ever seen.”

Pete smiled at him. “You want to come see him?”

“I don’t know. I heard you had this stalker that killed people for you,” Patrick said with a smile.

“That’s only in the show! No, really. You should come over and bring your guitar and sing for Hemmy and me. It’ll be awesome. We can have pizza and watch trashy shows.” Pete bounced in place.

Patrick had to say yes. He had to. No one could say no to a happy Pete.

****************

Pete and Patrick were slumped on Pete’s couch. Hemmy was lying on a chair, biting on one of his toys.

“He really is adorable,” Patrick murmured.

“So are you.”

Patrick blushed. “Whatever.”

Pete leaned in closer to Patrick. “No really. You’re adorable and sexy. You do sing like a fucking angel and I think I’m in love with you.”

“Pete, we just met.”

“I can wait for you. Let’s go out tomorrow, like on a real date.”

“All right,” Patrick whispered.

Pete kissed Patrick. Patrick moaned and kissed back.

When they broke apart he said, “I still want my date.”

“Totally,” Pete nodded.

******************

Gerard had told the truth. The love affair of Pete and Patrick was even better than Luke and Laura.


End file.
